dark_saviourfandomcom-20200214-history
Dad Taylor (Dark Saviour)
Theodore "Dad" Taylor is a character in the YouTube series Dark Saviour, and the father of lead protagonist Dezarrakks. Dad was created by Mike Taylor in 2013. Character Conception Dad was created to be a mule (a largely inactive account, its purposes to store spare items for other characters in their inventory and bank) but Taylor enjoyed using the character. When Taylor began working on the Dark Saviour series he had the idea to use Dad as the secondary lead, jokingly referring to him as "Dez's Oracle/Felicity". Dad never appeared in the Marvel/DC RP that Taylor was an admin for, but he would have. Costume Dad has no costume, being a "behind the scenes" player in the series. Instead he wears his civilian clothes, consisting of a shirt and tie, black trousers and shoes, and a red tank top. Weapons Dad hasn't fought in the field, but has a military history so it's fair to assume he has some weapon training, especially with guns. Dad also trained his son, so maybe he has experience with short range weapons too. Powers Dad has no super powers, but has been described as one of the greatest strategic minds Agent Thomas has ever known. Dad is also extremely proficient with technology, due to his high position at WayneTech. Personality Dad has a tendency to be somewhat cantankerous, often throwing out snippy remarks. He also appears to be more focused on the mission at hand. Despite this he also shows great concern for his son's well being, being particularly worried when Dezarrakks faced Bane. Dad also has a similar sense of humour to his son. Fictional Character History Dad Taylor resides in Gotham City, with his (unnamed) wife. They have two children, Michael (Dezarrakks) and Betty. Dad served in the military, presumably in a high position, considering Agent Thomas served under him. After leaving the military Dad took a position at WayneTech, putting his scientific and technological know how to good use. Dad was recently promoted to a senior position, due to his son gaining super powers from Braniac. Dad contacts Mike, asking him to come over. Outside his house is a large Braniac force, though he seems largely unconcerned. Dad tells Mike that they don't have much more information, regarding his capture. Mike suggests future Braniac may have informed past Braniac about the exobytes, leading Dad to question why Mike chose to be a bartender. After Mike refers to a data core as a "robot brain" Mike says ''that's ''why he does bartending. When Dezarrakks heads out to fight the Braniacs Dad guides him from home on a secure comm channel. When Dezarrakks speculates about the existence of other exobyte heroes Dad tells him to focus on the mission. Oracle's communiation then goes down, but Dad's remains, presumably because Braniac was targeting the bigger comm frequencies. The comm scramblers were located on the waterfront, right near Dad's house. Once Dezarrakks arrived Dad told him not to wave at him. Dezarrakks was able to destroy the scramblers, restoring Oracle's communications. The next day Dad rang Mike to see how he was. Dad suggested some weapon training, and told his son to check the basement. In the basement stood an armoury, containing Dezarrakks' new suit. (Pilot) Dad had to give Mike some encouragement after Mike felt he'd underperformed whilst rescuing Batwoman. Dad reminded Mike that he had rescued Batwoman, and arrested Scarecrow, and told him to take the win. Dad then went upstairs to continue investigating Braniac, but hurried downstairs to inform Mike that Bane was loose. From Dezarrakks' home Dad guided him to the venom distribution centre, an old Soder Cola factory. Aside from fighting Bane's thugs, Dezarrakks also had to hack several terminals and send the distribution intel to Dad. After Dezarrakks had cleared out the factory, and sent Dad all the information, Dad was able to determine Bane's location at Cape Carmine Lighthouse. Dezarrakks entered the lighthouse and started clearing it out but Dad's feed picked up a friendly: Nightwing, who'd previously assisted Dezarrakks at the distribution centre. Dad highlighted the severity of the situation, alluding to Nightwing's lack of powers, as well as the fact that Bane broke Batman's back. Dezarrakks and Nightwing confronted Bane, but the fight was tough, making Dad worried. Dad ordered Dezarrakks to retreat, even though Dezarrakks was locked in with Bane. Despite knowing this Dad became more concerned, even suggesting Dezarrakks find a shovel and dig his way out. Eventually Dezarrakks and Nightwing defeated Bane. Dad then received a call from a contact in Metropolis, informing him of a Braniac/HIVE alliance. Dad informed Dezarrakks, saying he'll procure WayneTech credentials for him, to operate in his civilian identity. (Cleaning Up The Streets) Mike called Dad from Metropolis, where Dad gave him a description of the contact. Mike later called him, complaining about Agent Thomas. Dad explained that Thomas is wound tight because of his military and FBI disipline. Dad also shoulders some responsibility, having been strict on Thomas in the military. Dad also noted that the characteristics of Mike, and his Dezarrakks persona, are very similar and not very generic. Dad made the suggestion that Mike act differently in costume, which Mike did. Dad was later called by Agent Thomas, who wondered where Mike was during the Metrodome mission. Dad assured Thomas that Mike was there, even speculating that Thomas wouldn't be able to identify the people on the ground, from his rooftop vantage point. (Metropolis) When Mike returned to Gotham and informed Dad of his heat vision, Dad suggested Mike be checked out at STAR Labs. Before they can arrange it though Dad receives a call from Betty, urging him to meet her at South Gotham. Dad informed Mike, who was already suiting up, and went to meet Betty. Upon arrival he saw that South Gotham was bottled by Braniac. Dezarrakks joined them and they tried to form a strategy, despite Betty using her "journalistic instincts" to try and out Dezarrakks as her brother. Dad told her to go somewhere safe, while he and Dezarrakks headed to the Watchtower. One there Dad checked the Watchtower's records and deduced that Braniac was building various different types of armies, categorising them into a battle force, a search and locate force, and a work/construction force. Dad uncovered information that Braniac was building Sub Avatars, but had no idea what they were. Dad continued his search while Dezarrakks hit the streets. While Dezarrakks was fighting Dad had to constantly remind him not to take the mission too personally, highlighting the fact that Dezarrakks was infected by alien technology, abducted by alien technology, and experimented on. Dad has to calm Dezarrakks down multiple times, whilst feeding him information, theorising that the annoying brainwashed citizens might not realise they're being brainwashed. When Dezarrakks sucked the heat out of a Wing Armor (turning his fire blue, in the process) Dad suspected that his powers may have an emotional link. Dad thought there'd be a more technical term than "the more pissed off I get, the more I burn?" but agreed that it was probably the case. He later warned Dezarrakks of a power fluctuation, leading to suspicion that Sub Avatar progress had advanced further than they'd hoped. This turned out to be true as a Sub Avatar was completed. Dezarrakks insisted on facing it but Dad's protective instincts led to some friction, with Dad threatening to haul Dezarrakks' ass out of there. Despite Dad's concerns Dezarrakks engaged and, with help, defeated the Sub Avatar. Back at base Dad informed Mike that South Gotham was still bottled but they'd slowed down Braniac's progress. Betty arrived, having been invited by Mike. Mike asked her to state her case about him being Dezarrakks. Despite Dad's attempts at diversion Betty presented sufficient evidence, causing Mike to congratulate her and show her the armoury. Dad wasn't happy with this, but continued his work. He then received a transmission from Oracle, with news that Braniac had targeted Gotham STAR Labs. Mike assigned Betty to assist Dad, while he went to suit up. Dad told Betty to keep an eye on surveillane, looking for red and green markers. He then saw that the STAR Labs orbital station was infested with Braniac forces, and he tried to talk Dezarrakks out of going. The two of them realised that the lab wasn't the target, the satellite was, and the Braniac forces were using the lab's teleporter. Despite Dad's concerns Dezarrakks insisted on going, which Dad reluctantly agreed to, saying they'd be having a chat when he gets back. (One Step Closer) Alternative Versions Of Dad While there are no alternate versions of Dad Taylor, within the fiction, Dad was duplicated by a friend of Taylor, to enable scenes of Dad with other characters on Taylor's main account. The two have teamed up, for fun, whilst playing DCUO, leading to two Dads running missions together.